


Siempre se puede volver a empezar

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Best Friends, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Good Tom Riddle, Hogwarts, Male Friendship, POV Tom Riddle, Pre-Hogwarts, Professor Tom Riddle, Teenage Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Young Tom Riddle, first generation - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: Pero aquella tarde fue diferente. Los tres muchachos que hace un mes consideraba sus mejores amigos habían vuelto a hablarle y a él no le costaba nada intentar corresponderles.





	Siempre se puede volver a empezar

**_Disclamer_** : Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.

"Este fic participa en el minirreto de diciembre para La Copa de la Casa 2020/21 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" (FanFiction).

_BETA_ : La maravillosa -queseaguantamismilesdeproblemas- Nea Poulain.

**Petición** : Una historia sobre lo que hubiese pasado si Tom Riddle no se hubiese convertido en Voldy... digo, en Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Estaba encerrado en su habitación cuando sus tres compañeros entraron a buscar sus mochilas para ir a estudiar y le pidieron que fuera con ellos. A Tom le sorprendió que quisieran estar con él luego del problema que armó al desmantelar el grupo que habían formado juntos. Desde aquel día pasaba prácticamente todas las tardes solo y en silencio, participaba mucho más en las clases y terminó de ganarse la confianza de casi todos los profesores.

Aún había algunos estudiantes, los mismos que le gritaban por los pasillos cuando lo veían con la cabeza baja después de clases, que pensaban que todo era parte de un plan para conseguir más seguidores. Tom no se arrepentía de la decisión que tomó cuando se dio cuenta de la estupidez que lo rodeaba y entendió, gracias al profesor Dumbledore, que le cerrarían muchas puertas si seguía con esos ideales.

La bibliotecaria le recomendó unos libros sobre historia muggle y si bien seguía manteniéndose alejado de los sangresucia del colegio, eso no significaba que no pudiese aprender de ellos para no cometer sus mismos errores. Además, se dio cuenta que escribían mejores historias que los magos y les empezó a coger cariño.

Su profesor de Pociones parecía muy interesado en plantas muggles descubiertas hace miles de años y conversaba mucho sobre ellas cada vez que se veían. Una tarde le confesó que su sueño había cambiado, que le gustaría seguir sus pasos y ser su sucesor cuando se jubilara del colegio. Entre tazas de té le pidió que le enseñara más sobre las pociones y le recomendara libros nuevos. Slughorn se sintió orgulloso con esa revelación y reconoció que no podía pedir un mejor relevo.

Tom era consciente que no sería fácil destruir la reputación que se había ganado pero realmente quería que lo reconocieran por lo que más le gustaba y no por lo malo que había hecho hasta ese momento. También comprendió que para poder empezar de nuevo debía disculparse con los huérfanos que vivieron con él por tanto tiempo y le escribió una carta bastante larga al orfanato donde había crecido, encargándole al profesor Dumbledore que se la hiciera llegar.

Pero aquella tarde fue diferente. Los tres muchachos que hace un mes consideraba sus mejores amigos habían vuelto a hablarle y a él no le costaba nada intentar corresponderles. Aceptó la oferta un poco desconfiado pero alegre por poder retomar su amistad, agarró su mochila y los siguió a la biblioteca.

La señora Pince ya los había mandado a callar un par de veces y, aunque Tom quisiera negarse, disfrutaba de la compañía que ellos le brindaban. No era lo mismo estar con el profesor Slughorn o Dumbledore que pasar la tarde con jóvenes de su edad. De los mayores podía aprender mucho más pero siempre tenía que comportarse mejor a su alrededor. De sus compañeros no adquiriría tanto conocimiento pero sí podía estar sin preocupaciones y practicar con ellos para, algún día, convertirse en profesor.

Cualquiera que hubiese visto a Tom riendo tan relajado por los pasillos del castillo sospecharía que nada había cambiado pero sus compañeros de cuarto sí lo notaron, la transformación era radical y donde más se veía era en su forma de hablar sobre los seres «inferiores» a él. Los que antes eran insulsos, mentecatos e ignorantes, ahora los describía como asertivos, tenaces y optimistas.

Ya había pasado más de un año desde que desarticuló su primer grupo y seguía sin arrepentirse. En tan poco tiempo logró darles tranquilidad a los estudiantes de Hogwarts y ganarse la aceptación total del profesorado, incluyendo al Director del colegio. Sorpresivamente él le ofreció el puesto para enseñar Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras al terminar sus estudios, esa era su segunda asignatura favorita.

Tom dejó todo de lado cuando sustituyó al actual profesor de DCAO. Cambió el plan de estudio con la ayuda de sus nuevos colegas, buscó información interesante para captar la atención de sus estudiantes y se ganó el título de mejor profesor del colegio por diez años seguidos.

Incluso logró que el profesor Dumbledore dejara de examinarlo con la mirada. Se sintió orgulloso cuando se dio cuenta porque consiguió hacer que la persona que menos confiaba en él lo aceptara; ahora sabía que sería capaz de influir en la mentalidad de todo el mundo mágico.

No volvió a saber nada sobre sus compañeros, esperaba que estuvieran bien y les hubiesen servido de algo sus enseñanzas. Al graduarse dejó el grupo a cargo de Avery porque, aunque le hubiese encantado seguir liderándolo, no se daba abasto para lidiar con eso y las clases.

Puso toda su confianza en su mejor amigo y estaba seguro que la sociedad mágica cambiaba al ver a sus estudiantes transmitir lo mismo que su organización tenía como bases y objetivos, reafirmando la decisión que había tomado y le daba ánimos para esforzarse todos los días. Indirectamente entendía que sus amigos seguían con el grupo y se sentía feliz.

Tom lograba sus sueños. Costase lo que costase y le pesase a quien le pesase, él no se rendiría hasta que le arrancaran su último aliento. Tenía que pelear para crear la sociedad que él imaginaba.

Él disfrutaba mucho en Hogwarts y fue a tomarse unas copas para celebrar sus veinte años como profesor. Al llegar se sentó en una esquina del bar y en medio de la noche se le acercó un adolescente por la espalda:

—Petrificus Totalus —susurró clavándole una daga—. Esto es por lo que le hiciste a mi padre.

Tom no se pudo defender.

—Esto por la mentira en la que basas tus ideales —murmuró, repitiendo el acto—. Quizás así puedes comprender tú error.

La sangre empezó a salir por ambos cortes.

—Te quitaré la vida así como tú destruiste la tranquilidad de mi familia.

Tom quería saber por qué lo resentía tanto que se arriesgaba a matarlo. «Avery… No, no puede ser él». Comenzó a sentirse débil, llegaron los mareos y, de un momento a otro, quedó inconsciente.

* * *

_Bueno... That's it!_

Espero que les haya gustado un poquito.

Acepto crucios o comentarios, lo que les parezca una mejor idea :)


End file.
